This is the Life
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Helen Rider is not just a mom, nor is she just a wife. She understands what is riding on her shoulders, but she accepts it because she is the backbone of the Rider family. Will something destroy this family? Better Summary inside. Helen, John, Ian alive.


In this fanfiction no one died! Meaning Helen and John never died when Alex was a baby and therefore Ian never got the chance to take care of him. Instead, John, Helen, and Ian work for MI6 and Alex knows about them but doesn't work for them yet because is mommy (Helen) won't let him.. lol.. in laymen's terms. Anyway I thank Aestiva for giving me this idea. You are loved. This is the Riders life. :D I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

Helen Rider is not just a mom, nor is she just a wife. Those are titles given by the world, but she is much more than that. She is a spy, a mom, and a wife, but still much more. She is the doctor, the alarm clock, the cook, the maid, the superhero, the referee, the driver, a teacher, a counselor, and many more things. Of course other things are constantly on her mind like will my husband make it home from this mission, or is my son making good grades. Helen Rider is more than just your normal everyday English woman, much more than given credit for. Her life is filled with ups and downs, but that goes for everyone else too. She understands what is riding on her shoulders, all of England from her eyes, but she accepts it because she is the backbone, despite what her husband says, of a spy family.

Chapter 1

Helen's P.O.V

As I open my eyes I am greeted firstly by the sun and secondly by the little German Shepard puppy clawing at the door. Though I'm tempted to pull the covers back on me and cuddle closer to my husband I move around trying to wake up. Finally the clawing stops. I stop moving and lay still again, maybe a few more minutes of sleep won't hurt. As soon as I close my eyes I feel a warm, but wet kiss embrace my cheek.

"You son needs to take responsibility and let his puppy out." John says in my ear from behind me. We fell asleep cuddling last night, and we wake up spooning, how interesting.

"It takes two to tango honey. He's your son too; well that's what it says on the birth certificate." He laughs a soft chuckle before hugging me tighter. I close my eyes for a second but then the clawing starts again. John sighs and breaths in deep like he's going to yell but I stop him. "Let him sleep. He had a game last night you know." I say trying to make him feel bad on bailing last minute. "We didn't get home until 1." I say and he straightens up a big.

"Why so late?" He asks as though I didn't tell him this when he came stumbling home from work.

"Well the boys were hungry so we stopped to eat, and we had to run Tom home. You know how his parents are, they couldn't make it either, surprise, surprise. You know you should start making more of an effort to show support for you son. He does get discouraged and there's only so much a mom can say." I say and he sighs sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry. Blunt had me searching for facts on this new organization. I feel a mission coming on." Suddenly I am filled with fear though I try to hide it.

"Well if it's Blunt I can come down myself and give him a piece of my mind. Mrs. Jones will side with me. We women have to stick together, and us momma bears protect the baby bears. You should have seen his face when I told him you couldn't make it. He looked so sad. He played well though. He led his team to victory and the state champs." I say and I can feel the smile on his lips.

"What was the score?" He asks and I find myself laughing.

"6 to 6 until my son made the winning goal with a second left." I say turning to look at him. He smiles bigger than before.

"That's my boy!" He explains proudly, and then starts to dance a little from his laying spot on the bed.

"Our boy!" I interrupt his joyful dancing to look up at him with smiling eyes.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He leans closer to me and I feel young as we reach in for a kiss.

Before our lips touch our bedroom door opens and our 14 year old son jumps into bed between us with the German Shepard puppy following.

"Well good morning champ!" John says pulling his arm around Alex. Alex looks just like his dad. They both share the same bright blond hair and brown eyes, but he has my nose and ears.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks in a tired still asleep voice.

"Nope, sure didn't." I say and wink to John who plays along. I personally think my son is too young to know about the birds and the bees, but John thinks differently. He debates that he's learned it in school, in great detail from what I understand, but still I'm him mother. What I say goes.

He laughs softly and I can tell he's probably not really aware of what's happening. I stroke his hair and start to hum a soft meledy I use to sing to him as a baby. Before I cox him into sleep again John pipes up with a stupid question.

"Did you take the puppy out?" Alex nods a bit but then he goes still and I know he's asleep. I smile, forcing myself to laugh at the events that just took place.

"Come on." I whisper to my husband and get up out of the bed in one swift movement trying not to wake him. John on the other hand is like an earthquake getting out of bed. I brace myself for a newly awaken sleepily teenager but surprisingly he's still asleep.

I grab some clothes before heading toward the bathroom, refusing to change in front of the sleeping form of my son. I do leave the door open for John though. I change quickly into jeans and a t-shirt before combing my hair. Then John walks up behind me fully dressed as well. He comes up behind me and though I'm trying to comb my hair hugs me around the waist and swings his hips. Soon I find myself swinging my hips along with his.

"I love you Helen." He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my arms like it did when I was a teenager.

"I love you too John." I whisper back and we finally share the kiss we wanted to earlier, this time it's not interrupted by our son or pets. This time it's perfect, just like our life is sometimes. Perfect as perfect can be.

End

So how did you guys like the first chapter? Huh? Remember Alex is going to be really out of character because this is nothing like the book, but Alex will liven up. I think he's rather cute when he's sleepy, anyone with me? But yes that's why he's so innocent, or in Helens eyes.

Question 1.

Should I change P.O.V's or stay on Helens? I like Helen's but what would you guys prefer?

Thanks. :D


End file.
